


the more things change

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Ozqrow Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: Oz and Qrow are reluctant friends.-Day one of OzQrow Week (First meeting)





	

"Qrow?"

The addressed party frowned, not keen on having his brooding interrupted. He looked up from the floor, which he'd been staring down at with a bitter expression, and met eyes with Ozpin, who was watching him expectantly from where he stood by his desk. "Yeah?"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes just slightly at the lack of decorum, but otherwise ignored it. "I'm planning on going out to town in a moment, to get a coffee. I wonder if you might come with me."

Qrow raised his brow, curious. "Why? You want to talk more about maidens and Grimm and the fate of the world? And in public?"

Ozpin pursed his lips, taking up his coat from his desk and folding it over his arm. "I don't only want you around to discuss such things, Qrow. The others have left, and I don't intend to dwell on it any more today. In fact, I thought we could both use a break."

Qrow sighed. "You think us hanging out is a break?"

The Beacon headmaster frowned, staring at Qrow silently a moment before putting on his coat. He grabbed his cane and began to move for the door. "I understand that I'm not your favorite person, but a simple no would suffice."

Qrow held up his hand, causing Ozpin to stop. "I didn't mean no. I'm just confused that you want me around. I'm  _ still _ confused."

Ozpin's expression softened. "Of course I want you around. I've come to think of you as a friend. I understand if you can't say the same, and even if you'd like to spend as little time as possible in my presence, but then I don't know why you hang around my office after everyone else has gone."

Qrow smiled slightly. He joined Ozpin in the middle of the room. "It's a date. But I'm not drinking coffee."

The headmaster frowned. "It's not a date."

"Jus' an expression, teach. Are we going or not?"

Now it was Ozpin's turn to give a soft smile: he nodded and set out again, this time with Qrow tagging along loyally behind him.


End file.
